Five Sweets
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Cuatro veces que Barry regala un dulce a Oliver antes de San Valentin y una en la que no lo hace.
1. Dulce de Café

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **Capítulo Uno:** Dulce de Café.

A pesar de la creencia popular, Barry no era muy buen dado a intentar tener pareja. Era muy tímido y nervioso por naturaleza, tendía a perder el eje cuando su persona ideal estaba a su lado; su corazón aceleraba sus latidos y su filtro cerebro-boca se perdía por escasos momentos. Pero no por ello dejaba de intentar ganarse el interés del otro, tanto como su lado nerd le permitía.

¿Oliver? Oliver era un tema diferente, pues Barry no creía poder siquiera poseer una oportunidad con el Vigilante de Star City. Algo lejano en su mente le hizo desistir de aquella idea luego, de no tener posibilidades con el otro hombre ¿Por qué no? Tal vez, si el velocista era lo suficientemente listo, Oliver vería más allá de ser su socio, su amigo, y le permitía el don de la duda. Tal vez se atreva también a dar un paso en su relación, después de todo ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Al menos no sufriría del _"que hubiera sido..."._

Barry era un muchacho romántico, gustaba por las películas donde el verdadero amor triunfaba al final, San Valentin casi podía sentirse entre las calles de Central City y no hubo dudas en su mente sobre el siguiente paso.

Oliver Queen seria su cita para el día de los enamorados.

Primero, claro está, debía atraerlo. Y para suerte del joven forense, él poseía un pequeño secreto que nadie más sabía: El gusto del mayor por los dulces. Quien viera a Oliver, no podría imaginarse que el hosco hombre tiene un diente dulce. Por lo que el plan de regalarle al rubio golosinas para atraerlo no era tan horrible como Julian o Ralph lo hacían ver.

Por aquella razón era que Barry, luego de planear cada paso en la tranquilidad de su departamento, estaba allí oculto entre los muros de la alcaldía a la espera del mayor de los Queen. Su regalo, una bolsita blanca atada a un moño rojo con dulces de café en su interior, aguardaba impaciente en la oficina del arquero.

A veces, Barry no podía evitar odiar su velocidad. La espera y el ritmo de vida del resto del mundo se le hacía casi interminable, los segundos se volvían eternos años para alguien como él; Wally y Jesse podían dar fe de su maldición.

¿Cuánto había esperado ya?

\- Buenos días, Señor Queen.

La voz de la secretaria de Oliver, Lissie, ahuyenta sus pensamientos para enfrentarse a su entorno. Su mirada poco discreta se enfoca en su amigo, quien entra en la alcaldía con toda gloria: traje negro de dos piezas ajustado a sus músculos, corbata oscura resaltando en su camisa azul. Barba de tres días prolija en su barbilla, su cabello ligeramente cortado en sus patillas y Barry casi se sienta en un río de baba.

\- Señorita Lissie ¿Algo para mi? -pregunta Oliver sin detenerse, revisando algo en su celular con atención.

Barry siente su corazón acelerarse, pensando en su regalo esperando en el escritorio costoso de Oliver.

\- Nada, Señor Queen -responde ella de forma educada, volviendo sobre sus pasos para seguir trabajando en unos papeles al notar que el mayor ocupaba su tiempo en otra cosa.

Claro, tal vez Barry no se había anunciado allí con los empleados y había entrando ilegalmente a las instalaciones de la Alcaldía de Star City con su velocidad para dejar su regalo. No es como si lo hiciera muy seguido tampoco; no era un stalker.

Oliver, ajeno a su presencia a pocos pasos, ingresa en su oficina para cerrar las puertas a su espalda sin despegar su mirada del móvil entre sus manos.

Barry retiene el aliento, con su corazón desbocado en su pecho, antes de correr fuera del edificio y rodear el lateral del mismo, no duda en subir por la pared para espiar - _¿por qué no?_ \- por la ventana.

La desilusión golpea en él al ver que sus dulces de café ya no estaban a la vista ¿No le habían gustado a Oliver?

Su ánimo golpea y su corazón se acelera por motivos diferentes. El otro hombre ni siquiera se mueve desde su asiento frente al escritorio y Barry huye.

Algo duele, claro, pero Barry no era de aquellos que se rendían tan fácilmente.

Tal vez debía dejarle a Oliver en claro que tenía un enamorado para el día de San Valentin.

Mejor seguía con el plan.


	2. Chocolate Amargo

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

 **N/A:** Pueden seguirme en mi Facebook: Taisha_StarkTaisho. Asi podremos compartir shipps y memes.

 **Capítulo Dos:** Chocolate Amargo.

" _En un largo tiempo, no he podido alejarte de mi mente. Tal vez mis dulces de café no fueron de tu agrado, pero voy a conquistarte._

 _¿Quieres ser mi San Valentin?_ "

El chocolate, un costo que Barry había sufrido esperando que valiera la pena, junto a su tarjeta roja como obsequio había sido enviada mediante un empleado de Oliver como correspondencia anónima. Barry no era estúpido, su carta con sus intenciones para con Oliver no había sido escrito a mano, su mejor opción había sido plasmar sus palabras mediante la tinta de una impresora común de oficina.

Si el Capitán Singh había dudado de sus intenciones durante su corta estancia en la sala de archivos, fue lo suficientemente amable como para no decir nada. Barry lo agradecía, en verdad. Quería que éste año, después de todo, cortar la mala racha de verse solo y libre un día de San Valentin; no se veía en ánimos de soportar las burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo otro año.

Su idea original, o la de Caitlin al menos, había sido quedarse al margen de la situación con respecto al chocolate. No quería romper su ilusión como lo había hecho sus dulces de café, prefería vivir en la ignorancia con respecto a la decisión de Oliver para el próximo San Valentin.

Claro, nada salía como esperaba ¿Por qué creyó que sería diferente ahora? La suerte de Barry nunca estaba en favor de ayudarlo.

Por lo cual, cuando fue contactado por Felicity para un viaje a Star City con la noticia de la llegada de Sara y su equipo al presente, Barry no pudo más que aceptar ¡No se equivoquen! Puede que no estuviera en sus planes ver a Oliver, pero la idea de visitar a sus amigos siempre lo alegraban. Sobretodo cuando tenían sus reuniones heroicas.

/\\\\\

\- Miren nada más... -dice Mick al verlo llegar envuelto en relámpagos a la Cueva Arrow- ¿Es que tú no envejeces? -pregunta el ex ladrón, aunque Barry puede entender que sólo estaba burlándose de él.

\- También te extrañe -responde encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego de que Lenny muriera, Barry y Mick habían mantenido sus distancias para con el otro cuando el Leyenda se encontraba en el presente. Verse siempre hacia notar la ausencia del Capitán Frío, y ninguno de los dos podían aún sobrellevar aquella pérdida. La ausencia de un preciado amigo para el mayor y el secreto mejor guardado de Barry, un secreto que ni la misma Iris conocía; que nadie podría saber nunca.

\- Señores, si ya terminaron de jugar al Baile escolar del Reencuentro, les sugiero ponernos en marcha -interrumpe Sara cual líder, Flash no puede evitar asentir con respeto hacia ella- Tenemos poco tiempo y necesito su ayuda con un código de seguridad.

Felicity bufa bajito, como si de alguna manera estuviera nada impresionada.

\- Fácil, dime que hacer -sonríe la mujer con suficiencia, orgullosa de lo que podía hacer.

\- No dudo de sus habilidades, señorita Smoak, pero ahora necesitamos otro tipo de ayuda -responde Stein con cierta pena, desviando la mirada hacia el velocista escarlata.

Barry parpadea sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

\- ¿Yo?

Sara asiente con firmeza.

\- Se trata de un algoritmo que pronto crearás, tal vez si le hechas un vistazo puedas comprenderlo mejor que nosotros -dice ella, no dando mucho a lugar para renegarse.

\- Intentaré ayudar.

Thea sonríe, acercándose a su hermano para abrazarlo de forma juguetona. Barry había intentado ignorarlos, no quería que Oliver sospechara de sus regalos.

\- De acuerdo, Nerds -se burla la menor de los Queen- Mientras ustedes juegan a la Matrix, yo seguiré investigando sobre el enamorado de mi hermano... -dice Thea, aunque su mirada se detiene en el Metahumano.

 _Oh, Dios. No_. Ella lo sabía.

\- Cállate, Thea -gruñe Oliver, aunque sin su capucha cubriendo su rostro es notable el sonrojo que cubre bajo la máscara.

Barry lo toma como una batalla ganada.


End file.
